


Re-Population (DISCONTINUED)

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Slash, Spike and Valve, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Fingering, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the remaining Predacon relics destoryed on Cybertron, Predaking finds a new way to create more of his kind, rather by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedstreek360](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Speedstreek360).



> **Author's Note:** So this is a little bunny that has been bothering me for a while ever since the Predacons Rising came out. This is also an early birthday present for Colleen, who basically requested my plot bunny which was kind of funny. But nonetheless, here it is! This will be a multi-chapter fic, about two or three chapters tops, I don't know yet. But anyway, enjoy!
> 
> At this point, I may or may not finish this idk.

* * *

**Repopulation – Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Be patient, Darksteel, you will have your turn."_

_He whined as he sat in front of his king, trying hard not to retract his pelvic paneling and thrust his fingers into his hot and aching valve._

_"My king, please!"_

_He whimpered when he saw his king smirk as his large, ribbed spike sunk deeper into Skylynx, the youngest of them crying out and bouncing in their king's lap._

_"Patience is a virtue. You will have your turn soon enough."_

* * *

Predaking couldn't exactly remember how they had gotten into this position, but he wasnt complaining, oh no.

He remember the twins' strange behavior during the past few cycles, hiding away from him and even each other, whimpering, their plating overheated. Then, as he went searching for them, his olfactory sensors caught wiff of a smell most succulent. It was so alluring, something Predaking had never smelt before. It lured him in, leading him to the arousing sight of Skylynx, laying on his back with three fingers pounding his valve, the young mech whimpering from the aching burn and not being able to relieve himself.

Predaking had read about this, these behaviors, these smells, these actions.

Poor little Skylynx was going through his first heat cycle.

He remembered walking forward and The youngest dragonformer yelped, yanking his fingers out and scooting back, obviously embarrassed. But it was all forgotten in a fraction of a second as the burn became overwhelming and he rubbed at his anterior node, whining in need. He looked to Predaking with glazed optics, as if silently asking for assistance, for explaination.

How could he refuse.

"M-my king! W-w-what's h-happen-ing?!"

He walked over, rubbing Skylynx's sides to help ease the aches in his plating.

"Everything is fine, Skylynx. You are experiencing your first heat cycle. Everything you're experiencing is normal."

The younger mech whimpered. "It-It aches! And it's h-hot and-" He cried out, humping his servo as he tried to find relief. "P-please! I-I need-"

Predaking smirked, his claws brushing over Skylynx's scolding pelvic armor. "What is it that you need, my dear Skylynx?"

The younger mech looked as if he was ready to burst. "I need more! N-Not digits! Need sp-sp-spike! Need y-your sp-spike! Please, my king!"

He smirked. He was more than happy to oblige.

Skylynx panted as he put more pressure on his outer node, trying to make himself cool down. He gasped when his digits where pulled away and a warm and wet glossa suckled at his anterior node. He screamed, wrapping his legs around his king's wide shoulders, moving his hips up to hump Predaking's gorgeous faceplates.

"My king! Oh Primus, Predaking!"

Hearing Skylynx produce such alluring and delicious sounds made Predaking growl in dominance, letting the younger mech thrust his hips down, thrusting three of his claws, much larger than Skylynx's, in the younger mech's tight little valve.

The smaller Predacon felt his optics roll back, letting out a shriek as he overloaded hard around Predaking'a digits, feeling them stay in motion as his king let him ride out his high, and getting him even more worked up than before.

The larger dragonformer smiled, his optics dimmed as he let his own pelvic plating slide open, his large spike pressurizing and rubbing against Skylynx's warm entrance.

The younger mech mewled, holding his legs open and holding his thighs and he rubbed his anterior node. "P-please, my king!"

He smirked, moving to finally enter the younger mech, and thrusting in with one fluid motion. He growled loudly, gripping Skylynx's sides tightly as he waited for the younger mech to give him a sign.

He screeched in mixed pain and pleasure, wrapping his legs around his king's waist as he pressed his hips down, trying to take that wonderfully proportioned spike into his dripping valve.

"Move! Primus, please, move! P-pound my tight little valve til I can't walk straight!"

Predaking didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of his hips and lifted them off the ground as he began to thrust at a brutal pace, growling in possession as he took that tight valve, spreading it wide and thrusting in deep, bumping against the back of his valve.

Skylynx panted, clawing at the ground and at his king's plating as intense pleasure and ecstasy coursed through his frame, mewling as he spread wider than he ever thought possible.

"Faster! P-please go faster!"

The younger mech cried out as he felt nodes deep inside of him flare to life as Predaking did exactly what he wanted, moving as fast as his bulky frame would allow.

He yelped when he was pulled up straight, settling into Predaking's lap with his wrists held above his head in only one servo of his king. The new angle let the spike inside of sink deeper, brushing against a special little node he never knew existed.

"Predaking! Oh p-please! There, hit there again! Ram it!"

He smiled. He never knew little Skylynx could be such a needy little thing when it came to interface, but he wasn't complaining. Predaking bounced the younger mech hard in his lap, angling his hips to find that spot that would drive Skylynx insane.

He seems to have found it when he heard Skylynx snarl and cry out, feeling his thighs spasm around his waist and seeing him writher in pleasure.

"Yeeeesss!" He hissed. "Oh YEEES! Again! Again! Make me overload, pleeeease!"

Predaking was happy to oblige, pounding hard and deep as he reached down to rub at Skylynx's anterior node, trying to push him over the edge.

He smirked when he heard the younger shriek and feeling lubricant spray across his lower abdomen.

"Oh frag! Oooooh!"

He felt himself being pulled off of that wonderful spike, thick lubricant trickling out of his entrance as he slumped against the ground. He didn't feel Predaking loom over him until he felt his hot breath against his audio sensor.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet."

Skylynx groaned as he was pulled up and Predaking sat behind him, pulling him into his lap once again and feeling the larger mech's spike rub against his now over-sensitive valve.

He growled, moving to enter the younger mech once again before he heard a frustrated snarl. He looked up and saw Darksteel on his hands and knees, growling and whimpering as he humped the air.

"My king! P-please!"

Now there were in their current prediciment, pounding Skylynx's valve from behind as he watched Darksteel pound his own valve with his digits, scissoring them and rubbing his outer node.

He heard Skylynx whimper in his lap as he drew closer to his third overload, reaching his servo around to play with his anterior node and roll it between his fingers.

The youngest dragonformer shrieked, getting close to the edge.

"Please, my king! Come inside me! I want to be stuffed by your transfluid! Fill m-me up, please!"

The larger mech felt the pressure inside of him build up, and as he heard Skylynx cry out and pant through his overload, he felt the pressure snap and he roared, his wings opening wide as the engulfed them both as spurt after spurt of transfluid filled the younger mech's valve and gestation chamber.

Predaking heard the other mewl as he calmed down, his heat cycle satisfied for the time being. He pulled out and smirked at the amount of fluid that dribbled out and down Skylynx's beautiful thighs.

He let the younger Predacon rest as he turned his helm and smirked at Darksteel, who looked absolutely desperate for attention at this point, and his king would happily give it to him.

He beckoned the other other, and Darksteel crawled over on his servos and knees, his aft high in the air.

"Just f-frag me! I need that spike!"

"What's the magic word, Darksteel?"

"Just do it already!"

"Incorrect."

Darksteel jumped when he felt a clawed servo smack against his aft, yelping in a cocktail of pain and pleasure.

"Please!"

"That's more like it."

He cried out in intense pleasure as he felt his king slip in if him, the thick head bumping the node deep within his valve.

"Please, my king! H-harder!"

Predaking chuckled and began to pound Darksteel's needy valve, quickly finding his spot and hitting it head in the the head of his rubbed spike, making the other Predacon screech as his arms have out, lulling his head to the side as he moaned.

"That feel good, Steel? Does it feel good to have such a big mech inside of you, moving and hitting all of your nodes just right as you scream in pleasure and cry out for release?"

The smaller mech whimpered, claws digging into the ground beneath him as he pushed his hips back.

"Please! Oh Primus, I'm so c-close!"

"As you wish."

After that, Darksteel opened his mouth in a silent screech as Predaking moved as fast and hard as he could, pounding against that ceiling node and bringing a servo around to rub at the younger mech's swollen node.

Darksteel shrieked, making his pleasure known to all of Cybertron as he came hard around Predaking, gasped when he heard his king roar and fill him up, whimpering when transfluid flooded his gestation chamber.

* * *

He chuckled and smirked as he wrapped his arms around his two now lovers as they slept, their heat cycles completely satisfied at the moment. He felt then pure against his plating as they curled up into his warmth, hearing Darksteel let out a snore as Skylynx yawned and settled in his sleep.

Now, Predaking finally allowed himself to fall into recharge surrounded by the two he had grown to love, knowing that in the morning they would be prime and ready for another go.

However, nothing could prepare him for what was to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Warnings:** heat/mating cycles, spike and valve, oral, fingering, squirting, mpreg, mechpreg
> 
> **Author's Note:** Wow! Oh my goodness, I was not expecting this kind of response to this. This literally makes me so happy, oh my gosh. I'm smiling like an idiot right now. So this is basically another PWP chapter, but next chapter there will definitely be plot. Yes, there will be, I will force myself into it.
> 
> On another note, I have decided to try and update this every Tuesday. I had planned on every Monday, but I have a night class on Mondays, so I moved it. Also I will try really hard not to fuck this up, I will! Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me! ^w^

\----  
 **Repopulation -- Chapter 2**  
\----

“That’s it, a little more glossa.”

He groaned in pleasure as he sat on the throne in the ancient Decepticon headquarters, Darkmount. He sat in the very throne Megatron had eons ago, but now it belonged to him and only him, with his “queens” beside him. 

He rested his servo atop Skylynx’s helm, which was currently buried between his thighs as he lapped at the underside of his large, ribbed spike, while Darksteel suckled at the head of his shaft, licking up any pre-fluids that leaked out. 

He enjoyed watching them both work at bringing him utmost pleasure and fighting on who got to swallow his load. He smirked as they soon became greedy, watching Darksteel push Skylynx away as he swallowed him down, the tip of his hard spike tapping against the back of his throat, making him choke and pull back, coughing. 

“Don’t strain yourself, Steel. Take your time.”

The younger mech looked up and nodded, this time only taking half of his king’s spike into his hot and wet mouth while his servo pumped what he couldn’t fit at the moment. He smiled internally when he heard the pleased groan from the older Predacon. 

He let himself take more of that wonderful spike into his mouth, only to be pulled off and thrown down, being replaced by Skylynx, who easily swallowed their lover down, his glossa flicking over the underside and tracing the ribs. He moaned when he looked up with glazed optics, seeing his king’s pleased expression. 

The youngest dragonformer yelped when he was pulled off, but didn’t let himself be thrown as he and Darksteel fought for a taste of that delicious spike. 

“Boys.”

They stopped when the voice of their king sounded above them.

"There's no need to fight. Both of you can share."

They growled at each other.

"Boys." Predaking warned.

The two younger mechs grumbled, but did as they were told, working together to bring their king to sweet, sweet overload. 

Predaking watched and moaned as Darksteel suckled on the head while Skylynx mewled, lapping around the base. He smirked, biting his lip as Darksteel began to bob his helm, glossa lashing and tracing the ridges, pushing Skylynx away as he swallowed.

He could no longer contain his lust, and he groaned, holding Darksteel's helm down as he came down his throat, the younger mech moaning and drinking every last drop of transfluid his king had to give.

He pulled away, smacking his lips. He smirked when he saw Skylynx's annoyed expression. However, that expression changed to surprise when their larger lover pulled the youngest Predacon into his lap, Lynx's back to his chest.

Predaking teased his plating, brushing his claws over the heated paneling and dipping into joint seams. Finally, he was able to coax it open, slipping his servo down to slip to claws into his youngest lover, mindful of his talons. 

He looked to Darksteel, who now held Skylynx's previous emotion. 

"You hogged all of my special treat to the both of you, so now I must punish you." He smirked. "You are going to watch me frag little Skylynx's processor out and you aren't allowed to touch yourself in any way, shape, or form. For if you do, I'll leave you tied up, hot and bothered for a whole cycle. Do you understand, Darksteel?"

He chuckled when he saw the other whine then nod his head.

"Good boy."

With that, he pulled Skylynx up and over his throbbing shaft, helping him sink down as the youngest Predacon moaned in need, gripping his kings thighs as his pedes rested on the floor. 

"Move yourself up and down. Do what makes you feel good."

Skylynx mewled, leaning back and moving his servos to sit on the armrests of the throne, moving his hips at a slow pace as he allowed himself to adjust. He moaned, feeling Predaking's servos holding his hips, helping him move. 

Darksteel squirmed where he sat, claws digging into the metal-plated floor as he tried his best to follow his king's orders. He felt his valve clench around nothing and he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to pound it with his fingers, or better yet throw Skylynx off and take that huge spike inside of him instead. But he knew better, so he sat still, or at least tried to.

He watched as large servos that encircled Skylynx's hips because to wander around his plating, rubbing his side while the other slipped down to tease his anterior node, making the youngest Predacon gasp and whine in pleasure.

He cried out as the swollen head of his king's shaft bumped hard against his ceiling node, the overstimulation becoming overwhelming.

"Yes! Oh my King, please! H-Hit there again!"

"Are you going to overload?"

Skylynx bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Do you want me to come inside of you?"

He gripped the arms of the throne tightly. "Yes!" Please!"

Predaking smirked. "So be it."

Skylynx screeched as his spot was slammed into, over and over until the something inside of him snapped, crying out as lubricant squirted out of his valve, leaving a puddle in between his king's thighs, trickling to form another on the floor. He gasped when he heard his king roar out in completion, yelping at he bit into his neck cabling, marking him.

He mewled as he was lifted off and set down on the floor, smiling at the warmth inside of his gestation chamber. He leaned against the throne as he drifted off with a content smile on his face.

Predaking smiled as he watched Skylynx fall into recharge before he turned his attention to Darksteel. He smirked as he watched him twist and squirm before beckoning him forward.

He dashed forward, seating himself in his king's lap, but yelped when he felt a slap against his aft. 

"No. We do this my way, or no way."

Darksteel growled, but nodded, sighing at he felt warm servos palming his paneling. He heard a tap and look at his king with soft optics. 

"Open up for me."

His plating shifted open and he gasped and bit his lip when two digits entered him, scissoring and pushing in to the knuckle. He cried out when the tips of Predaking's claws scraped over his ceiling node in both pain and pleasure.

"Are you going to behave yourself from now on?"

Darksteel snarled, then silently screeched as he felt his anterior node being pinched.

"Defiance will get you no where, Darksteel. Do not make me ask you again."

He grumbled, the nodded.

"Say it."

The younger mech glared.

"Yes... I will... behave myself."

Predaking sat still as if waiting for something.

Darksteel sighed. "... my king..."

He saw Predaking smirk.

"Excellent." 

He whimpered when he felt those claws slip from his valve and yelped when the larger mech grabbed a holding his ankles, pulling them to wrap around his waist. He mewled when that rubbed spike rubbed against his node as his king held him around his waist. 

He wrapped his arms around Predaking's shoulders, looking into his bright yellow optics.

"Please..."

That was all he needed as he slipped inside, sighing at the tightness that enveloped him. He heard Darksteel gasp in his ear and his thighs tighten around him.

"Please, my king!"

He smirked in delight, moving Darksteel up and down in his lap, letting him adjust to his shaft, growling at the feeling. He heard the younger moaned and clench around him, looking as if he was ready to burst.

He decided to let himself show some mercy as he held Darksteel’s hips in his servos, moving his faster and pushing himself deeper, knowing his nodes were in different place than their youngest lover. He moaned when the younger mech opened his mouth and let out a shout as he pounded him hard, slamming against his spot and feeling that valve spasm around him, warning him of impending overload. 

“Are you close?”

Darksteel frantically nodded his helm, his claws digging into his king’s plating, scratching the paint as a loud screech ringed through the throne room. But it was never heard. Skylynx still sat on the floor in a content recharge while Predaking and Darksteel were too preoccupied with each other to notice anything else. 

“Are you going to be a good mech from now on?”

He whined. “Please!”

Predaking halted his movements. “That’s not answering my question, Darksteel.”

The younger Predacon swallowed then mewled. He nodded his helm. “Yes, sir.” 

He opened his optics to look at Predaking. “Yes, my king.”

His spark fluttered when he saw the older Predacon’s optics shine before he gasped and cried out when his king began moving him again in his lap, pounding against his spot as he felt the pressure inside of him snap.

He heard Predaking released with a roar, his wings tightening around them as his own orgasm as prolonged by his king’s. He mewled when he felt him pull out, yawning as he was settled down next to Skylynx, who yawned and leaned into Darksteel, who happily shared his warmth. 

He sat back in his throne with a satisfied smile, watching his young beauties sleep beside him, beside each other. He sighed in content, leaning back and crossing his arms, letting himself fall into recharge, completely oblivious to the new lives growing inside of his young queens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** mechpreg, mpreg, heat/mating cycles,  
>  **Author's Note:** Oh look, plot. Sorry this is a little late. I got a new girlfriend and she has been proccupying most of my attention, eheh. Also, sorry this is so short. I should have the next one up on time for Tuesday.

He jumped awake to the sound of heaving. He looked over the arm of his throne, seeing Skylynx still leaning against the metal, sound asleep. He looked around for his other queen, hearing the sound echo off the walls. He stood and walked to a ledge, blinking when he saw Darksteel hunched over, half-processed energon dripping from his mouth.

Predaking reached out a servo to touch Darksteel's shoulder, but pulled back when he violently convulsed, regurgitating any remaining energon from his tanks.

"Darksteel..."

He jumped, wiping the energon from his chin and turning around.

"I-I'm sorry, my king. I didn't mean to awaken you."

He walked over and helped Darksteel to his pedes.

"It's quite alright. I'm more worried about you."

"It's nothing. Probably some bad energon."

Predaking quirked an optic ridge. "How long has this been going on?"

Darksteel groaned and held his aching abdomen, his king helping him to sit. He shook as he sat against the throne.

"A few days. Lynx has been going through the and thing. He's just not awake yet. But Primus help is all when he does. Lasts all day with him."

He felt panic fester inside of him. Had he given them something during their sessions? He took a deep breath and, although internally screaming at himself, gently helped Darksteel up once more, helping him keep his balance.

"Come. We will visit the Autobots and call for their medic."

He moved to wake Skylynx, nudging him gently.

Darksteel paled, reaching out to stop him. "No no, wait!"

As Predaking shook the younger Predacon awake, he jumped back as claws nearly grazed his face plating. He heard Skylynx growl and snarl in annoyance from being woken up, but his tone quickly changed. His face contorted and he converted his mouth, pushing himself up and dashing to a ledge, vomiting.

Predaking winced as he listened to Skylynx heaving, pondering whether or not to walk over and try his best to comfort him.

He sighed in relief when Skylynx stopped, then he moved over to rub his back, jumping back slightly when he vomited violently one more time before slumping against the ground.

He took a chance and reached over to run his spinal struts. "Skylynx?"

"What!?"

Predaking was slightly surprised by the aggressive

tone, but deemed it appropriate, considering his current condition.

"Let us go to the Autobot medic. He can help you. The both of you."

Darksteel crossed his arms and grumbled while Skylynx whined, but reluctantly, the two went along, too sick to transform and take flight. They could barely walk on their own two pedes, but somehow they managed.

They walked through the rough terrain to the short distance to the Autobot base. Predaking was lucky he had more patience today than he had any other day, having to listen to Skylynx's whining and moaning about his tanks and Darksteel grumbling and pouting about having to walk. Their king sighed but kept his composure, knowing they couldn't help it as much.

However, he knew that most of it was because he wouldn't carry them.

* * *

They arrived together at the base, Skylynx and Darksteel being carried by their king, piggy-back and bridal-style. Somehow they had managed to talk their king into carrying him for the rest of their voyage, and how they did so, Predaking would never know.

He trudged in, dropping them both on separate medical slabs, hearing them yelp in surprise.

Darksteel grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the older Predacon. "Jerk."

"That's King Jerk to you."

Predaking smirked, then walked towards the door across the hall, knocking. He heard a sigh of annoyance and the metal-plated doors opened.

Ultra Magnus would of paled he if could of when he saw the very Predacon who had crush his right servo. He swallowed his emotions and spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Predaking stood straight. "I am in need of an assist."

Magnus gave no reaction, however he did feel surprised internally.

"With what?"

The larger Predacon turned, showing Darksteel and Skylynx on the medical berths, grumbling and moaning as they held their stomachs, obviously in a great deal of pain and discomfort.

The Autobot commander's optics widened. "Oh my."

"Yes, it appears that this has been happening for several days. How they kept it hidden that long, I'm not sure. But I woke to Darksteel violently regurgitating, then Skylynx did the same when he woke. Then I brought them here, hoping that your medic might know something about this. Perhaps a virus."

Magnus quirked an optic ridge, then hummed. "Alright. Give me a moment to contact our medic and open the space bridge."

Predaking gave a nod and turned, walking back towards his queens. He hoped to whatever holy deity that they would be fine. However, his definition of fine was much different than what was about to occur.

* * *

Predaking twitched away, letting out a snort as he heard the space bridge open in the medbay. He sat up in his seat as he watched Ratchet trudge through the portal, grumbling and rubbing his optics.

"Do any of you have any idea what time it is on Ear-"

He looked and went silent, taking the last step out of the space bridge, the vortex closing behind him. The Autobot medic took one long at Darksteel and Skylynx, then slapped a servo over his face and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** mechpreg, mpreg, emetophilia, and one pissed off medic.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Holy fucking shit, look who updated, wow. Aren't you all proud? I'm trying to get my muse back for this. I'm trying my best, I swear! Also, sorry this is so short, I know, I suck. But anyways, enjoy.
> 
> * * *

**Re-Population - Chapter 4**

* * *

Predaking ducked as various tools were chucked at him, wincing at the harsh clangs that resonated off the metal walls.

"You idiotic, irresponsible, thick-headed imbecile! I should throttle you, right here, right now! Primus, I'm so angry, I can't even see straight!"

If one were to look closely, you could see steam blowing out of Ratchet's seams. He grumbled, mumbling out in frustration. He pinched the ridge between his optics, growling in irritation.

"Ratchet?"

The medic looked up long enough to see Ultra Magnus step into the medbay, before he closed his optics to calm himself down.

"What is it, Commander?"

"I was curious of all the commotion. Did you find something wrong with the younger Predacons?"

His optics shot open before he grit his denta. "Oh, I found something wrong alright." He looked and up and turned, chucking another tool at Predaking's helm, hitting him square in his temporal plating.

"These two young mechs experienced their first heat cycle, and THIS," the medic pointed hard at the oldest Predacon. "Sulfuric dollymop sparked them!"

He watched as the Autobot commander's optics grew as wide as one of Cybertron's moons, jaw lax in shock. He closed his mouth, swallowing.

Ratchet sighed in aggravation, plopping down on an empty medical berth. "I'm too old for this."

Predaking popped his head up from his hiding spot, seeing that the medic had run out of various objects to chuck at his helm. He sighed before he stood and walked over to Magnus.

"If I may ask, what exactly does "carrying" mean?"

The Autobot Commander looked at him. "Are you serious?"

The largest Predacon was taken aback. "... yes?"

"You knew enough that interfacing would help with their heat cycles, but you did not know enough that it would leave them sparked?" Magnus said as he pinched the bridge between his optics.

"I'm still not sure what sparked-"

Magnus help up his servo. "Just… just wait until Ratchet cools down. He'll explain everything… but not before he leaves a few more dents in your helm…" he grumbled out that last part.

The Predacon sighed before he nodded in understanding. With that, he turned and walked back to Skylynx and Darksteel. He winced when he heard horrid retching fill his audio receptors. In front of him, the youngest of the three, Skylynx, had his head in a waste bin, convulsing as he vomited violently. Then there was Darksteel, who groaned as he held his abdomen in obvious pain as he curled himself into a ball.

Predaking sighed and walked over to Darksteel, rubbing his back, trying to comfort the younger. However, he quickly regretted his action and recoiled back when claws lashed at him and the smaller mech snarled at him.

"This is all your fau-!" he covered his mouth again and purged again into the waste bin.

The oldest Predaking stepped back slowly, not wanting to caused Darksteel anymore stress than necessary. Instead, he turned to Skylynx and went over to his berth. He received a different reaction from him as the smaller Predacon clung to him, pulling him down to lay with him in the berth.

Predaking blinked, "... Skylynx?"

"Shut up… I just… need you to lay with me…"

He sighed before he climbed into the berth with Skylynx, feeling the younger cling to him and hold him close. Then, after what seemed like forever, Darksteel had stopped vomiting and slumped against his berth, his breathing heavy before he began to snore softly.

Predaking sighed then looked down at Skylynx, who had also fallen into recharge, and the eldest Predacon couldn't help but think that he looked so… cute. However, when he was just beginning to admire the younger's features, the door opened and heard someone say his name. He turned his helm and saw Ratchet standing in the doorway, still looking rather miffed.

"Come, your majesty. We have much to discuss and you have much to learn." he held a wrench in his servo.

Predaking gulped before he slinked out of Skylynx's grasp, following Ratchet out, his helm already hurting from what was about to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: mechpreg, pregnancy talk, gay robots
> 
> Author's Note: haha guess what caught up to me? LIFE that's what. but it's 3 am and here you go. i also suck at story outlines eheh
> 
> * * *

**Re-Population – Chapter 5**

* * *

He panted as he ran for his life, his heavy pedes making the ground shake below him before he ducked behind some scrap metal, and took a deep breath in relief. But he quickly sucked it back in when he heard something move, and his spark pounded in its casing. Pedesteps came closer and closer before they stopped, and he felt his sparkbeat go still. Then, the steps walked the other way, the sound fading away.

Predaking let out a breath as he leaned against the metal. "Thank Primus."

"Don't thank him yet."

The Predacon's energon ran cold and he stiffened and he looked up, and before he could even make a sound his vision blacked out.

* * *

His helm pounded as he slowly began to awaken, and he sat up. His optics adjusted themselves and looked at his surroundings: the med bay. He blinked.

"How did I...?"

"Well good morning, your highness."

Predaking glanced down to see the former Decepticon medic at his bedside. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you, old Ratchet hit you on the helm pretty good and had Bulkhead and Smokescreen drag you all the way back here. Something about "not letting you get out of this one". Knock Out motioned to the the floor. "It explains the ball and chain around your ankle."

The Predacon's optics shuttered before he pulled the covers up. "What the-?"

"I've seen it plenty of times, especially when it comes to Ratchet. Mechs and femmes running away when they've found out that their mate, or berth partner is bearing a spark. It's rather comical to be honest." The medic chuckled.

Knock Out glanced up at Predaking's face and he had never seen a more confused expression in his existence. He tried not to laugh. "Ratchet will be by later to explain, after he gets those two you knocked up to stop purging."

His confusion turned to worry. "What exactly did I do? Did I give them a virus of some sort?"

"You could say that. But all questions will be answered in due time. For now, I'm going to check your helm and make sure Ratchet's trusty ol' wrench didn't leave you with any internal processor damage."

His helm hurt just thinking about the dent Ratchet had pounded in, and he winced when Knock Out's digits brushed over it.

"Oh my, looks like he got you good. But to be fair, you did deserve it."

"How could I possibly deserve to be beaten in the helm with a... a..."

"Wrench."

"Yes, a wrench."

"All of that will be answered in due time. Ratchet will be by later to explain what's wrong and also explain why you're an imbecile for not knowing what's going on in the first place."

Predaking snarled. "How dare you?! I am not a-!"

The Predacon stopped all actions when the door slammed open and in stepped Ratchet, expressing the most annoyed scowl he could muster. He felt a servo pat his helm away from the dent.

Knock Out smiled. "Good luck, and a heads up. You won't be needing your hunting skills any longer. You'll be needing your survival."

With that, the medic turned and walked past Ratchet, the door closing behind him.

Predaking watched as he left before his gaze turned to Ratchet, and he swallowed.

Ratchet crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Together on a berth, both Sky Lynx and Darksteel lay. Their tanks had finally calmed with a bit of low grade energon from Ratchet, and they sighed in relief. The cramps were still evident, but they were able to keep from purging, and for now, that was enough for them. They lay in silence, enjoying each others company, before Sky Lynx spoke up.

"Where did Predaking go?"

The older Predacon sat up and looked around. "I... I'm not quite sure."

"Should we go look for him?"

"No, the medic said to stay here until he or the red one return for us."

Sky Lynx sighed. "Oka-"

He and Darksteel jumped when they heard shouting from across the hall. Darksteel listened closer. "That sounds like Ratchet..."

"And Predaking..." Sky Lynx said as he stood and opened the door a bit, sticking his helm out. The shouting increased in volume as the door opened and the younger Predacon covered his audios and pulled his helm back in.

Darksteel popped his helm out and heard breaking glass and metal bending. "Oh my..." He stepped out.

"What happened to not leaving until the medics said so?"

"Since when do I follow rules?"

"... True." He followed Darksteel out into the hall, and they put their audios to the door across from theirs.

However, they jumped back a second later when a loud clang resonated off of the metal.

"How could you possibly not know that this could happen?! You read about heat cycles, but you didn't even bother to finish the reading? I should throw you into the smelter pit!"

The two younger Predacons whispered to each other. "That's Ratchet."

"Well, the warship's databanks only provided so much information, and there isn't exactly a surplus of Predacon history and-GAH!"

"And that's Predaking."

"Words cannot describe how livid I am, there are too young to be sparked!"

"Well in Predacon terms-"

"Oh you know that but you didn't know that they could be sparked through a heat cycle! I'm going to beat you!"

"But-"

"Ep ep ep! Not another word out of you or I will surgically removed your interfacing panel!"

The angered shouts died down after that, and the two younger mechs put their audios back to the door, only for it to open and they fell forwards onto their faceplates.

Ratchet sighed. "So you heard the yelling, correct?"

Darksteel rubbed his helm. "A little tough not too."

"So I've been told." Ratchet held out his servo to help them up. "Come, it's time for an explanation, for all of you."

* * *

Sky Lynx and Darksteel sat beside each other on one berth while Predaking sat on another, looking... a little pale. The two younger Predacons raised a brow at him before they turned their attention back to Ratchet.

The medic took a breath before he began.

"So my understanding is that you two went through a heat cycle a few weeks ago, correct?"

"Define heat cycle." Darksteel said.

"There are times in certain Cybertronians lives that they experience what is called a heat cycle. It is a time period where the one afflicted can easily reproduce without a spark merge. The symptoms include highly increased sex drive, overheating, weakness of the protoform muscles, and in some cases, increased agitation. You two seem to have experienced your first ones a few weeks ago."

Sky Lynx blushed as he remember how his own heat cycle had affected him, and Darksteel's faceplates turned a light blue as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ratchet assured. "It's actually rather common amongst mechs and femmes for our race, and it seems that the same goes for yours. But, back to the topic at present, your heat cycles were sated quickly, when normal ones tend to last for about a week to two weeks, and both of yours only lasted about a day and a half. There's only one true way to sate it in such a short amount of time, and he's sitting over there in time out." He glared at Predaking who slumped in the corner.

"So... what does that entail, exactly?" Darksteel asked.

"I'm getting there, be patient. The reason why cycles last for so long is so that the afflicted have enough time to locate a suitable sire and, and once they are sparked the cycle ends. If the afflicted do not find one, the cycle continues on until the end, and sooner or later, repeats."

"What does sparked mean exactly?" Sky Lynx spoke up.

"Now that's the tough part. Since Predaking sated your heat cycles, you two have been... well, there's really no easy way to say this, but you've been sparked." Ratchet pulled up a scan of their spark chambers, showing them both the new ball of light attached to their sparks. "In simpler terms, you two are... going to be mothers..."

They both blinked. "What?" they echoed each other.

"Congratulations."

* * *

After hours and hours of showing the two younger mechs the concepts of interfacing and how it could lead to pregnancy, and millions of different confused expressions, they were finally beginning to understand as they read the stacks of datapads Ratchet had so generously lent to them.

The medic dusted his hands, smiling as he watched the two soak up as much as they could about the carrying process, even if they were still confused. It mattered not, however, as they would come to figure it out in due time, like all carriers do.

Ratchet picked up all of his equipment and rinsed his servos before he walked to the door, turning off the light. "Goodnight, Predaking."

"Goodnight." The larger Predacon answered, still in the time out corner.


End file.
